The use of and development of communications has grown nearly exponentially in recent years. The growth is fueled by larger networks with more reliable protocols and better communications hardware available to both service providers and consumers. In particular, new wireless devices, such as wireless handsets, personal digital assistants (PDAs), netbooks, laptops, wireless cards, and other similar elements are being released nearly constantly.
Wireless devices are required to go through various forms of testing to ensure compliance with communications standards, and technical requirements set by standard setting organizations (SSOs), governments, industry groups, a company, service providers, or other applicable parties. For example, the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) regulates the radio frequency (RF) energy that may be emitted by a cell phone. Performing tests for a wireless device or wireless device model may be time consuming and difficult because of different antenna pattern radiation, antenna positioning within each wireless device, and the necessity of repeating testing for multiple wireless devices.